Jenny's adventures
by Addie-lala20
Summary: Left on her own Jenny travels around until one day she crash lands on earth the 21st century cardiff hoping to bump in to her Dad.Watch as the doctors daughter runs saving the world just like her Father.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the urge to write this so here it is tell me if i should carry on**

* * *

Jenny's Regeneration

CH1:

Jenny was tired she'd been traveling discover different worlds so far everywhere hadn't disappointed her. She'd saved at least about twenty or so. She knew she wasn't full time lord if you were being technical she'd be sixty percent time lord, twenty percent human and twenty percent hath. Knowing this now made Jenny understand why her Dad found it so difficult to have accepted her she was a mixture of chemicals and DNA all smash together to create the perfect soldier. But that was the problem she wasn't the perfect soldier she had too much time lord in her for that a race with so much pride, that it brought her to where she was today.

Jenny was a funny thing she'd been travelling since she was only months old, since she was created by the machine. She was quick on her feet and had an extremely sharp mind that some would call her an genius which was impressive for someone who'd only been alive for twelve years. And that's were one of her problem s lay her age, she like she was twenty but she wasn't her maturity levels still lay at what an early teens would. So like most teens she liked to complain. Being olny part time lord made things difficult for her for example her time lord bit bits didn't always work the way they should , like regeneration for example it seemed from the last time she regenerated back when she first met her Dad she'd kept her form, though who was to say her face wouldn't change in the next or if it would work at all it was unpredictable which was dangerous for her.

Jenny blew a strand of blonde hair from her face she may be trained to be a soldier but she really did not like the situation she was in at the moment. It was one of those impossible situations she tried to avoid that spelt out either her death or being mortally wounded.

"Girl you'll be coming with ussss"

The white eyed humanoid alien spoke with hiss which Jenny giggle.

"On what charges officer" Jenny asked with doe eyes and an innocent smile.

"Saving this planet" the officer replied.

A frown grew on jenny's face her eyes going wide,

"You were just going to let these people die your sick and to think I missed a facial on the planet Naga for this you disgust me you should be thanking me." Jenny screamed at the alien, kicking her legs towards the officer before sprinting to her ship.

"STOP that girl!" ame the scream of the fallen officer;

Jenny's heart pounded she loved the running it was amazing alarms blaring, as her vision caught sight of her battered old ship.

"Try and stop me "she taunted as she reached her ship opening the hatch ready to jump in gleeful adrenaline rushing through her veins.

She was going to make it no injuries no death.

Placing the coordinates half-done she turned to find the blast of laser cannon hitting her square in the chest shooting her into her ship.

The hatch closed lights lit up and beeped.

Jenny's heart slowed she knew she was close to dying she could feel the ship flying pulling her away from the planet.

That when she felt it a warm heat an energy raging like an electrical current curious she pulled at it and slowly the feeling grew heat and ice enveloped her energy poring off her heart raced on and on faster repairing itself her body and skin changing until snap!

Everything stopped she was alive.

She was different she could feel it, her hair lay dark brown at her shoulders thick and wavy, her eyes slanted slightly like a cat or Egyptian princess brown as well.

She like she could be sixteen to seventeen years old.

She was different she looked younger closer to her level of maturity and she felt amazing.

A light flashed at the corner of Jenny's eye as she looked out the window at space, as she cam e to a stop, at the intergalactic Maer shopping station.

_Awesome it was about time I got some new cloths._

* * *

**Did you likey **

**Thanks for reading cover is of Jenny regenerated. **

Disclaimer:IDO **NOT **OWNDOCTOR WHO!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR TORCHWOOD BUT OLNY THIS STORIES PLOT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: EARTH?**

Jenny had been travelling for a long time since her first Regeneration about sixty seventy years give or take and she still only looked the age of a seventeen year old. She had a feeling she'd always have a young face in this regeneration. Her name had changed slightly over the years people tended to call her J now a days she'd learnt the importance of a time lords name over the years, or for that fact any name. Names held power.

The first ten years of her newly regenerated life was spent getting use to her new body travelling and discovering new worlds at what it actually meant to be a time she went around the universe she went she heard tales of her father the Doctor and all the adventures he had, it excited her everywhere she went she got closer and closer to finding him; but with all the travelling she herself was starting to make a name for herself they called her J the cat eyed girl who saved worlds and stories went on she was sure she had heard she had her own comic book now on nebula 5. That's what led her to the life she leads now.

J sighed as she looked at the rugged man she'd tied in the chair in front of her.

"Look I can either force it out of you or you can tell me it's you choice" she taking a tape recorder out of the tie-dyed indigo bag ready to start the torture.

A playful played on her lips she loved torture.

"Please J what are you doing? Anything but that!" the man said panicked sighed as much as this was amusing it was getting pretty boring;

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you" J spoke her finger sliding against the play button of the tape recorder.

"Pleases I'll do anything I'll give myself up I'll tell you where to find the Doctor just don't play the song the Barney song please not again please."

The man whined in an unmanly way. At that point J couldn't help it she burst out laughing the idiot had actually believed her, that the Barney bear would rot his brain, it proposers but it was getting the work done.

BREAK

…..

Earth was were the man said she'd find her dad,

_Such a queer planet_

J thought, she looking forward to it it'd be a new adventure.

There was also the fact she'd found she had step mother, now that was a thought frightened her bamboozled her and beyond all baffled her. She couldn't imagine her father ever being married.

J shuttle rattled as she got closer to the earth's atmosphere, the rift tearing at the outsides of her battered old shuttle craft, before.

CRASH!

She had made it in the most unlikely and not to mention boring way in her terms known to her. It was too simple just to hurl through the rift it wasn't all that exciting it lacked that va va boom to it.

J stepped out of the crater olny to be surrounded by 3 people with guns,

"Now this is what I call va va boom!" she stated her smile speaking for her.

There was a tall man in a military coat in front of her he gave off airs of wrongness, it was like he was fixed in time, locked like a virus never truly disappearing coming back stronger at every defeat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jack demanded the sweat on his brow growing at the look this teenager was giving him, it was similar to how the doctor looked at him full of unease and curiosity.

J tilted her head the side her messy curls peaking from her bun blowing into her soot covered face as she assessed the immortal man in front of her.

"You tell me Mr fixed point?" she countered before answering "The names J and judging from your condition and the torchwood van I'm guessing your Jack Harkness."

Owen held onto his gun tighter, how did this girl know of Torchwood, bringing his watch up he did a full body scan of the girl J and what he found made him gasp

"Jack" Owen half whispered in disbelief, "she has two hearts"

Jack looked towards Owen his face pale and desperate,

"What!" "what do you mean two hearts that's not possible" he exclaimed.

J looked at the two men,

"so just a guess, but I assume you know my Dad."

Gwen looked at the teen in front of her giving a apologetic smile,

"that seems to be up for debate dear" Gwen spoke nodding to the two debating we escort the males to her left,

"Boys why don't we escort the young lady J to the hub and debate their instead."

* * *

**DUN DUN**

**WHAT WILL HAPPED NEXT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS IT WAS MUCH OBLIGED**

**I SHOULD REALLY FINISH ONE STORY BEFORE STARTING ANOTHER OH WELL**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS FOR READING**

**J IS SIXTY YEARS OLD BUT STILL LOOKS AND HAS THE MINDSET OF A TEENAGER.**


End file.
